L'amour du Chef
by awancloud
Summary: Tenten tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya bisa terus memikirkan Neji Hyuuga. Padahal, Neji adalah dosen PA dan juga pengajar prakteknya. Tenten tak tahu persis sejak kapan dia jatuh cinta kepada dosen sekaligus chef berwajah datar itu. Ingin sekali Tenten terus berada di dekat Neji.


**Disclaimer: Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Characters: Neji, Tenten  
**

 **Pairing: NejiTen**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance  
**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: don't like don't read, OOC, mungkin ada typo(s), AU**

 **L'amour du Chef**

* * *

Di sebuah gedung kampus yang terlihat sunyi dan tenang…

"SAKURAAAAA… INOOOOOOOOO!" seru seorang gadis bercepol dua sambil berlari-lari dengan langkah lebar ke arah 2 orang temannya.

Kedua temannya—yang tadinya sedang menghadap arah yang berlawanan dengan gadis itu—langsung _sweatdrop_ melihat temannya. Bagaimana tidak? Tenten—gadis yang berlarian dengan langkah lebar ke arah mereka—sedang menggunakan rok span dan juga sepatu hak setinggi 5 cm. Entah apa yang bisa membuatnya begitu.

"Hosshhh… hossshhhh… huaaaaaaaa, bagaimana ini?" gumam Tenten saat sudah berada di dekat mereka.

"Tarik nafas dalam-dalam dulu, Tenten-chan," ujar si rambut pirang—Ino—sambil menenangkan Tenten.

Tenten pun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Kemudian, langsung menghembuskannya.

"Ada apa, Tenten-chan? Coba kau ceritakan kepada kami pelan-pelan," kata si rambut pink—Sakura.

"Besok kita kan ada kelas praktek…" Tenten menggantung perkataannya.

Ino dan Sakura pun mengangguk pelan.

"Dan, aku jadi * _executive chef_ …" ujar Tenten lesu.

"Terus?" tanya Ino dan Sakura sambil memiringkan kepala dan mengangkat satu alis.

Rasanya sekarang Tenten ingin sekali menjambak kedua rambut sahabatnya karena tidak mengerti dengan penderitaannya. Namun, segera Tenten tepis niatnya karena tidak ingin mendapatkan SP (Surat Peringatan) karena melakukan tindak kekerasan di area kampus .

"HUUUAAAAAAAAA! Jadi _executive chef_ 'kan tanggung jawabnya besar. Lalu aku juga yang akan menjadi ** _aboyeur_. Aku takut gabisa mengatur _kitchen_ dan membaca pesanan. Kalau semester lalu, 'kan yang membaca pesanannya adalah anak-anak _service_. HUUUUUUAAAAAA! Aku harus bagaimana ini?" cerocos Tenten tanpa hentinya.

Sakura dan Ino pun menghela nafas mereka. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Tenten memang paling jago memasak di antara semua mahasiswa di kelas mereka. Di samping itu, Tenten juga sedikit—ralat—sangat cerewet saat kelas praktik semester lalu. Bahkan, Naruto sepertinya sudah bosan mendengar ocehan Tenten karena entah makanan yang ia buat yang kurang memuaskan, _garnish_ -nya tidak rapih, atau karena sayuran yang tidak terpotong dengan rapih. Memang Tenten seorang yang perfeksionis. Mungkin 2 alasan itulah yang membuat _chef_ yang mengajar mereka memilih Tenten sebagai _executive chef_. Tak heran Tenten layak dipercaya _chef_ yang mengajar mereka untuk menjadi _executive chef_.

"Sudahlah, Tenten. Jangan dibawa stress. Besok pasti _Chef_ Neji akan mengajarimu dari awal untuk jadi seorang _executive chef_ ," hibur Sakura.

"Tapi 'kan tetap saja…" ujar Tenten lesu.

"Atau… kamu takut ya mengecewakan _Chef_ Neji?" celetuk Ino.

Blush. Tiba-tiba, wajah Tenten berubah menjadi merah.

"Hahaha… mana mungkin aku menyukai _chef_ berwajah datar itu," elak Tenten.

"Hah? Memangnya aku bilang kalau kau menyukai _Chef_ Neji, ya?" goda Ino.

"Ckckck… alasan _Chef_ Neji memberikanmu nilai tertinggi saat ujian praktek ternyata ini, toh…" timpal Sakura.

"Heh! Apaan sih kalian berdua!?" seru Tenten dengan wajah yang makin merah.

"Cie, muka _Chef_ Neji makin merah tuh," goda Sakuran dan Ino makin menjadi-jadi.

"Ugh… dari tadi Sasuke dan Sai bacot terus nih," dengus Tenten sambil tersenyum.

"Apaan sih _Chef_ Neji!?" seru Sakuran dan Ino dengan wajah yang merah.

"Sasuke! Sai!"

" _Chef_ Neji!"

"Sasuke! Sai!"

" _Chef_ Neji!"

"Sasuke! Sai!"

" _Chef_ Neji!"

"SASUKE! SAI!"

" _CHEF_ NEJI!"

"Ada apa ini ya? Kenapa nama saya disebut-sebut?" tanya seseorang dengan suara _baritone_ yang ketiga gadis itu kenal.

Sontak, Tenten langsung menengok ke belakang. Sementara, Sakura dan Ino langsung mendongak. Ternyata, orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Neji Hyuuga, seorang _chef_ muda yang jenius. Namun, saat ini, dia hanya sedang memakai setelan kemejanya karena hari ini dia tidak mengajar kelas praktek.

"Eh… hai, Neji- _sensei_ … um, tadi kami…" ucap Tenten sambil memutar otaknya.

' _AAARRRGGHHHH! Aku harus menjawab apa? Oh, Kami-sama. Kalau aku jujur, aku tak tahu harus menaruh mukaku di mana? Kalau aku bohong, harus alasan apa? Oh, ayolah, kenapa otakku tak mau berpikir?_ ' batin Tenten panik.

"Ah, tadi Tenten panik karena besok dia akan menjadi _executive chef_. Jadi, kami meminta Tenten untuk belajar dulu dari _sensei_ ," celetuk Ino.

"Benar begitu?" ujar Neji sambil melirik ke arah Tenten.

"A…" baru saja Tenten ingin mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu ya, _sensei_. Selamat berjuang, Tenten," ujar Sakura.

Sedetik kemudian, Sakura dan Ino sudah pergi entah ke mana.

'Huuaaa… mereka jahat sekali,' batin Tenten menangis.

"Tenten…" panggil Neji.

"Ah, iya, _sensei_?" jawab Tenten sambil mendongak ke arah Neji.

"Benar kau ingin belajar menjadi _executive chef_?" tanya Neji untuk meyakinkan

Tenten pun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ah… i-iya, _sensei_ ," entah kenapa mulut Tenten seperti bergerak sendiri.

"Apa setelah ini kau masih ada kelas?"

Tenten pun menggeleng pelan.

"Sudah makan siang?"

Blush. Tiba-tiba, muka Tenten bersemu merah.

"Be-belum, _sensei_."

Neji pun memegang dagunya sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu, kau sekalian ikut makan siang saja bersama saya. Saya yang akan traktir," kata Neji.

"Ta-tapi, _sensei_ …"

"Tidak ada 'tapi'. Kalau kamu tidak mau, saya tidak akan mengajarimu," tegas Neji.

Tenten pun menghela nafasnya, "baik, _sensei_ ,"

Neji pun memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya dan berjalan keluar gedung kampus dan menuju tempat parkir mobil dosen (sambil diikuti oleh Tenten tentunya).

* * *

Neji pun menaiki mobilnya dan menyalakan mesinnya, setelah membukakan pintu untuk Tenten.

Selama perjalanan ke restoran entah-apa-itu-namanya, mereka berdua hanya terdiam. Neji bukan orang yang _conversation starter_. Sementara, Tenten memang orang yang ramah dan mudah sekali mencari topik obrolan, tetapi sepertinya Tenten sedang berpikir tentang suatu hal.

'Ah, sejak kapan ya aku jadi tergila-gila dengan Neji-sensei?' batin Tenten.

Tenten ingat sekali saat masa orientasi, dia dan teman-teman sekelasnya—saat masih belum mengenal satu sama lain—berkumpul di suatu ruangan kelas sambil menunggu dosen PA (Pembimbing Akademik) mereka. Saat Tenten dan teman-teman barunya sedang asik mengobrol, tiba-tiba pintu ruang kelas terbuka dan seseorang dengan rambut panjang coklat memasuki ruang kelas tersebut. Semua mata—terutama mata perempuan—langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Orang tersebut terlihat terlalu tua untuk mahasiswa diploma 4 tahun pertama, tetapi juga terlihat terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang dosen. Mungkinkah dia adalah kakak kelas mereka? Namun, mereka semua terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan karena orang tersebut adalah dosen PA mereka. Dialah Neji Hyuuga, seorang dosen muda dan juga seorang _chef_ jenius. Itu adalah saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, walaupun mungkin Neji tidak menyadari keberadaan Tenten. Rata-rata, mahasiswi-mahasiswi perhotelan Konoha University akan otomatis bergabung di " _Chef_ Neji's _fans club_ " saat bertemu atau diajar pertama kali oleh Neji. Namun, berbeda dengan Tenten. Saat itu Tenten hanya penasaran dengan Neji.

Lalu, saat dunia perkuliahan dimulai, bencana menimpa Tenten dan teman-teman sekelasnya. Saat kelas praktik pertama, ketua kelas mereka terlambat datang dan mereka tidak bisa menaruh barang di loker. Menurut peraturan laboratorium, hanya ketua kelas yang boleh mengambil kunci loker. Sehingga, kalau ketua kelas terlambat, semuanya juga terlambat. Mereka memasuki laboratorium _kitchen_ pukul 7:45, padahal jadwal praktik adalah pukul 7:15 dan toleransi terlambat adalah 15 menit. Sontak, Neji langsung mengomeli seluruh maba yang berada di laboratorium tersebut hingga membuat ketua kelas—Inuzuka Kiba—merasa sangat bersalah. Kelas pertama hanyalah _demonstration_. Neji menunjukkan _basic vegetables cutting_ dan meminta para mahasiswa-mahasiswi untuk mempraktikannya, membuat béchamel sauce dan risotto, memotong ayam utuh, dan membuat _stock_. Semua itu Neji lakukan tanpa kekurangan satu apa pun, hingga para mahasiswi yang tadinya sebal dengan dirinya langsung berpaling kembali pada dirinya, kecuali Tenten. Tenten masih penasaran dengan Neji.

Seminggu kemudian, kelas praktik yang sesungguhnya pun dimulai. Saat itu, mereka memasak untuk _breakfast buffet._ Tenten dan kelompoknya bertugas untuk membuat nasi goreng dan mie goreng. Karena nasinya sudah tersedia, mereka tinggal memotong sayuran, daging ayam, bakso ikan, dan merebus mie. Di kelompoknya, Tentenlah yang terlihat paling menonjol. Tenten mungkin terlihat terlalu mengatur teman sekelompoknya, tetapi semua itu ia lakukan karena ia merupakan seorang yang perfeksionis. Bahkan, Naruto—salah satu teman sekelompoknya—sampai pusing mendengar ocehan Tenten karena sayuran yang ia potong tidak serupa ukurannya. Sementara, Matsuri—teman sekelompok satunya—hanya pasrah dan menurut saja perkataan Tenten. Lalu, saat mereka sudah selesai memotong sayuran, daging ayam, dan merebus mie, Neji pertama-tama memberikan contoh dengan cara memasak sebagian dari nasi dan mie yang sudah direbus. Pertama, Neji membuat nasi goreng terlebih dahulu. Membuat nasi goreng tentu saja terlihat mudah, tapi sekarang Neji bukan membuat 1 atau 2 porsi nasi goreng saja, mungkin bisa sampai 20 porsi nasi goreng. Semuanya Neji lakukan dengan sempurna. Setelah selesai, Neji meminta satu-satunya laki-laki di kelompok Tenten—Naruto, tentunya—untuk mencicip masakannya dan mereplikanya dengan sisa nasi yang ada. Saat mencoba untuk membuat nasi goreng, Naruto terlihat kewalahan, mungkin karena nasinya terlalu banyak, sehingga membuat Naruto keberatan. Setelah selesai, Neji mencicipi masakan Naruto. Nasi goreng buatan Naruto ternyata terlalu asin, Neji hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, sementara Naruto hanya menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. Setelah itu, Neji membuat mie goreng. Sama seperti tadi, setelah selesai memasak, Neji meminta Tenten untuk mencicipi mie goreng buatannya (tadinya Neji mau menyuruh Naruto lagi untuk membuat mie goreng, tetapi Tenten ingin sekali mencoba memasak mie goreng). Saat itu, Tenten memang sedikit kesulitan karena mie-nya sungguh banyak dan dia harus terus mengaduknya kalau tidak mau gosong. Tak lama, penderitaan Tenten berakhir. Neji pun mencicipi mie goreng buatan Tenten. Rasanya hampir sempurna, sehingga Neji memuji Tenten. Tenten pun langsung tersipu malu dan senang mendengar pujian dari Neji yang seorang _chef_ muda jenius.

"Tenten, kita sudah sampai," perkataan Neji tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan Tenten.

"Ah, iya, _sensei_ ," ujar Tenten sambil membuka pintu mobil.

Tenten pun mendongakkan kepalanya. Ternyata, mereka pergi menuju restoran _fine-dining_ yang bernama ' _la longue chevelure_ '. Menurut desas-desus yang Tenten dengar, restoran tersebut dimiliki oleh salah seorang chef terbaik, sehingga makanannya tidak perlu diragukan lagi dan tentu harganya sebanding. Tenten sebenarnya ragu, apakah dia bisa makan di restoran ini atau tidak. Saat ini Tenten hanya memakai seragam perhotelannya dan tidak memakai make-up, dimana seorang perempuan yang mau makan di restoran _fine-dining_ seharusnya memakai _dress_ dan make-up.

Neji pun membukakan pintu untuknya dan Tenten. Setelah mereka memasuki restoran tersebut, ada seorang _waitress_ yang mendekati mereka berdua.

" _Good afternoon. Welcome to_ la longue chevelure _restaurant? Is there anything I can help with?_ " sambut waitress tersebut dengan nametag bertuliskan 'Shizune Kato'.

Neji terlihat sedang berbicara dengan menggunakan bahasa isyarat ke Shizune. Shizune pun mengangguk pelan dan menjauhi Neji dan Tenten. Lalu, Neji pun berjalan menuju pintu dapur.

"Lho? _Sensei_ , kita mau ke mana?" tanya Tenten.

"Kau mau belajar jadi _executive chef_ 'kan?" Neji bertanya balik.

Tenten pun mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu, tak salah 'kan kalau kita menuju ke _kitchen_?" tanya Neji lagi.

Tenten pun mengangguk pelan, "tapi, _sensei_ … memangnya nanti tidak dimarahi oleh pemilik restoran ini?" tanya dia polos.

"Kenapa pemilik restoran ini harus marah?" tanya Neji, "saya 'kan yang punya restoran ini," lanjutnya enteng.

Sekarang, jantung Tenten rasanya ingin keluar dari mulutnya.

* * *

 **Catatan:**

 *** _Executive chef_ : Chef yang bertanggung jawab di keseluruhan _kitchen_. Executive _chef_ berhak untuk mengatur dan memarahi _chef_ yang lain kalau masakannya kurang memuaskan.**

 **** _Aboyeur_ (dibaca: a-bua-ye): orang yang bertugas untuk membaca pesanan dari tamu, biasanya _executive chef_ juga yang jadi _aboyeur_.**

 **A/N: HAIIII SEMUAAAAAA! XXD Gimana dengan fic terbaru saya? Bagus 'kan? *padahal yang lama masih banyak yang belum lanjut -dibuang-*. Sebenernya, fic ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata saya XXD. Saya -ehem- naksir sama dosen PA dan praktek saya yang masih muda (tapi, sayangnya udah berbini *sobs*). Akhirnya, daripada galau, saya pun buat fic ini. Karena OTP saya adalah NejiTen, saya pun buat fic NejiTen, deh! XDD kan ga kebayang tuh kalo ada chef seganteng abang Neji XXD. Jadi, mind to review?**


End file.
